


Fear

by MeganGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Dynamics, Funny, Games, Gen, POV First Person, but it's a comedy, fooled you, got ya, haha - Freeform, sounds ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganGrace/pseuds/MeganGrace
Summary: Fear. All I feel is fear. Fear for me, fear for my home, fear for my loved ones. And I can’t stop.
Kudos: 1





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> March 18, 2020

Fear. All I feel is fear. Fear for me, fear for my home, fear for my loved ones. And I can’t stop. 

Why am I so afraid? 

Because I’m losing the game, that’s why! If my dad wins again, he’s going to brag so much, just like he usually does. Like, come on, let us win a game or so dude. 

I groan, dropping my head on the table. 

“Come on, Sweetie! It’s not so bad,” my mom tries to comfort, rubbing my back. 

“Game nights with Dad are  _ always _ bad,” one of my sisters comments, although she’s smiling. 

“Yeah, Mom. He doesn’t brag to you because you’re his wife. To us? Non-stop. And in group chats, so we can’t very well ignore him or avoid it,” I add, rubbing a hand over my face. 

Dad just laughs as he wins again. The rest of us, excluding Mom because she’s smart enough not to play, groan collectively. 

“No more games! Let’s watch a movie or play a game Dad’s guaranteed to lose at,” I suggest, tired of losing to my old man. 

“Oh, no! Let’s play again. Come on, I’m just an old man, this is all I got,” my dad pleads innocently. 

“You’re not  _ that _ innocent, old man,” my youngest sister sneers.

Dad just pouts, trying to act all cute, but it just makes him look gross. 

“Dad, you look gross with that face,” I tell him, a smile on my face. 

“But it worked with your sisters!” Dad exclaims. 

“Yeah, when  _ they _ used it,” I snip back, smiling. 

Dad groans, knowing he’s lost this battle. 

“You might be onto something, son. You might be onto something.”

We just roll our eyes at his theatrics. 

“How about this, you can pick the movie,” my younger sister offers. 

Dad jumps up at this and runs to the living room, causing all of us to laugh. 


End file.
